Una Perdida Irremplazable
by NorthernLights91
Summary: Después de casi 3 años de haberse ido, ciertas circunstancias relacionadas con un amor trágico han hecho que el paradero de Naruto Uzumaki se haya quedado perdido sin ningún rastro. Ante tal situación sus amigos y conocidos reevaluaran que tanto conocen al chico Uzumaki y que tanto están dispuestos a hacer para recuperarlo, principalmente su compañera Sakura Haruno.
1. El Relato de Jiraiya

**Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Una historia de** Yue Izaya ** & **NorthernLights91_

* * *

 _Una Pérdida Irremplazable_

 ** _\- Capítulo 1 -_**

 _ **El relato de Jiraiya**_

 **...**

 _«El frío viento del atardecer soplo una vez más junto a mi último ruego._

" _Por favor vuelve te lo ruego"-._

" _Lo siento pero ya no tengo nada más que me ate a la aldea de Konoha "-. La respuesta cayó tan helada_

 _como la noche que ahora nos cubría._

" _¿Y yo?, ¿No piensas regresar por mi?"- dije con hilito de voz y aferrandome a la poca esperanza que me quedaba_

" _Cómo dije, no tengo nada que me ate"- fue tu respuesta, y solo te fuiste sin mirar atrás.»_

 **...**

"¡NO!"- dijo _**Sakura Haruno**_ levantándose de repente -"¿Q-Que fue ese sueño?"- murmuró con temor, el sentimiento de pérdida le había hecho que su corazón apretara hasta el punto de doler, con respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarse paso sus manos por su rostro y sintió húmedo, ella estaba llorando -"¿Porque justo ahora?"- se cuestionó recordando que hoy era una fecha especial.

El día de hoy _**Naruto Uzumaki**_ regresa de su viaje de entrenamiento con _**Jiraiya**_ uno de los _**Sannin**_ , después de 3 años de que partió para volverse más fuerte y así lograr cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a ella -"debo olvidar este sueño y prepararme para este dia, voy a demostrarle a Naruto que yo también me volví más fuerte, estos años he entrenado hasta el desfallecimiento para que juntos podamos traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun"- dijo con una gran resolución levantando el puño y decidida a dejar atrás esa horrible sensación que tuvo al despertar.

Con eso en mente se preparó con mucho entusiasmo, hoy se iba a reencontrar con su compañero de equipo, hace unos días un mensaje de Jiraiya-sama llego anunciando su arribo para el día de hoy, cuando Tsunade-shishou le contó a Sakura, ella no cabía de la alegría de que su amigo cabeza hueca volviera - _'¿Cómo será él?, ¿Habrá cambiado?, ¿Ya no seguirá siendo más pequeño que ella?, ¿Será más fuerte?, ¿Habrá madurado?'_ \- Esto último lo dudaba, Naruto siempre sería Naruto, un tonto pero de un buen corazón.

Pero estaba segura que sería más fuerte, Naruto había prometido eso y él siempre cumplía lo que promete, aparte estaba en entrenamiento con uno de los grandes Sannin. Si su propio entrenamiento con Tsunade-shishou había sido brutal pero con grandes resultados, sabía que Naruto podría haber aprendido muchas cosas mejores para cumplir su misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun y convertirse en Hokage.

' _El equipo 7 siendo los estudiantes de los Sannin'_ \- pensó Sakura, aunque con cierta tristeza recordando que _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ estaba en las garras de ese vil de _**Orochimaru**_ - _'¿Cómo estarás Sasuke-kun?, ¿Estarás bien?, ¿Pensarás en nosotros?, ¿Nos extrañarás?... ¿Me extrañarás?'_ \- preguntó con tristeza -"no desesperes Sasuke-kun, pronto iremos a rescatarte"- se dijo esperanzada.

"¡Sakura! ¡Baja a desayunar!"- la voz de su madre la despertó de sus pensamientos -"¡Te hice tu favorito!"-.

"¡Gracias mamá, ya bajo!"- gritó en respuesta ya más alegre -"bien es momento de iniciar el día, hoy es un nuevo comienzo para el equipo 7, pronto estaremos nuevamente reunidos, como antes"-.

Sakura bajó al comedor con los ánimos por las nubes por el gran día que le esperaba, entrando a la habitación vio que sus padres ya estaban desayunando.

 _ **Mebuki Haruno**_ era una mujer con el pelo corto, rubio y con un largo flequillo que le cubría la frente. Ella tiene los ojos verdes al igual que su hija pero con unas pequeñas rayas debajo de ellos que las diferenciaba de Sakura. _**Kizashi Haruno**_ por otro lado tiene el cabello de color rosado y algo grisáceo con la forma de una flor de cerezo, también tiene los ojos de color azul claro.

Las personalidades de ambos padres eran muy distintas entre ellos, mientras que Kizashi era un hombre muy alegre, que le gustaban los juegos de palabras y bromear; Mebuki era mucho más seria y estricta, lo que provoca las bromas continuas entre ellos - _'pero los dos se complementan maravillosamente, ambos son amables y son muy dedicados hacia mi, siempre están felices y sonrientes'_ \- pensó alegre Sakura con una sonrisa - _'pero a veces me sacan de quicio'_ -.

"¿Y ya estás lista para tu día querida?"- le dijo su madre –"¿Tsunade-sama te tiene mucho trabajo para ti hoy?"- le pregunto.

"No lo se aún mamá, aunque creo que podra ser un día agitado con lo que se avecina"- respondió mientras empezaba a desayunar.

"¿Porque eso?"- pregunto curiosa Mebuki.

"Porque hoy es el día en que Naruto y Jiraiya-sama regresan de su viaje de entrenamiento"- contestó alegremente.

"¡Wow! tu compañero de equipo regresa hoy, eso es muy bueno, supongo que estarás muy contenta de tenerlo cerca de nuevo"- dijo su madre con una sonrisa radiante.

"Si, ya era tiempo de reunirnos nuevamente"- mencionó animada la pelirrosa.

"Me da mucho gusto, ¿Escuchaste eso Kizashi?... Tal vez podríamos invitarlo a cenar en algún momento, me gustaría conocerlo después de escuchar tanto de él"- dijo Mebuki a su marido mientras este leía el periódico de la mañana.

Kizashi bajo su periódico y observó a ambas mujeres para después dar un largo suspiro -"si sería bueno, quizás no pase mucho tiempo en que tengamos que empezar a organizar los preparativos de su boda"- dijo Kizashi mientras reía fuertemente por su broma.

Sakura escupió su comida de la impresión de lo que su padre había dicho, tosiendo por un par de segundo, se recompuso y dirigió avergonzada su atención al mayor -"¡Papá, no digas esas cosas!, ¡Naruto es solo un compañero de equipo, y nada más!"-.

"Vamos Sakura cariño"- dijo su madre que sonreía también, pero de forma amable -"entiéndenos, nosotros cada vez nos ponemos más viejos, sólo esperamos estar vivos para tener nietos a cuáles consentir o tal vez siquiera para ver a nuestra hija casarse" dijo esperanzada -"aparte, en este par de años solo has hablado de tu compañero Naruto casi todo el tiempo"- finalizó con una sonrisa.

"¡Deja de decir esas cosa mamá!"- dijo Sakura apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ciertamente tenía razón, en estos 3 años la mayoría de sus conversaciones eran sobre Naruto, sobre ¿qué estaba haciendo? y ¿cómo estaría?, pero no tenía otro significado, más que el de una amiga preocupada por su amigo y mucho menos el que sus padres trataban de querer ver -"hablo de él por qué es mi compañero de equipo, además yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun lo olvidan"-.

"Oh... ¿aún sigues diciendo eso?, pensé que ya habías olvidado a ese chico"- murmuró su madre perdiendo su sonrisa y su semblante alegre.

"¿Sasuke? ¿No es el chico que abandonó la aldea y que casi mata a tu otro compañero al huir?"- preguntó su padre realmente confundido de quién era Sasuke, estar retirado de la vida Shinobi lo había hecho desconectarse de muchas cosas que sucedían en el pueblo.

"¡NO HABLEN ASÍ DE ÉL!, No tuvo la culpa de lo que hacía, además ¡yo lo amo! y cuando regrese seremos una pareja y espero puedan llevarse bien con él porque será el hombre con el que me casé"- les dijo molesta poniéndose de pie. Odiaba esos rumores que rondaban alrededor de la deserción del último Uchiha, porque nadie entendía que el solo era la víctima, un rehén de esa malvada serpiente que lo estaba controlando con ese sello maldito.

"¡Ay Sakura!..."- trato de explicar su madre –"debes entender que ese sueño tuyo solo te está alejando de la realidad, por lo que he oído ese chico no tiene ningún interés en nadie por esta aldea, solo por cobrar venganza de lo que su hermano hizo, se que es triste lo que pasó con su familia, pero tenemos miedo que quedes envuelta en todo ese problema"- le dijo Mebuki realmente preocupada por Sakura -"por favor, olvídate de él y pon tus ojos en alguien que realmente te merezca y pueda hacerte feliz hija"- suplico.

"Tu madre tiene razón, entiéndenos hija, nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos que eches a perder tu vida esperando a alguien quien no vale la pena"- también dijo su padre, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Sakura.

"¡CÁLLENSE! ¡USTEDES NO LO CONOCEN Y NO PUEDEN JUZGARLO, ÉL ES EL HOMBRE QUE AMO Y NADIE CAMBIARA ESO!"- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida de la casa -"¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, YO SIEMPRE ESPERARÉ A SASUKE-KUN!"- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Los dos padres se quedaron estáticos mientras su hija se marchaba de la casa de esa forma -"Kizashi esa niña sigue empecinada en ese Uchiha, ¿qué vamos a hacer?. No quiero que esa obsesión la lleve a la perdición que le augura a ese chico"- le dijo Mebuki a su esposo realmente angustiada por Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

"No te preocupes cariño, tarde o temprano Sakura se dará cuenta que su ilusión con el chico Uchiha, es eso, una ilusión, y todo terminará"- trato de calmar el hombre abrazándola -"además dudo mucho que lo que hay entre ella y el chico Uzumaki solo sea amistad, solo es cuestión de esperar para que ella se de cuenta"- río Kizashi.

"¡PORQUE NO TE TOMAS NADA ENSERIO!"- gruño Mebuki con una marca de enojo en su cabeza.

 **...**

Sakura salía ofuscada en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage -"mis padres no saben de lo que hablan, ellos juzgan a Sasuke-kun por las acciones que él tuvo que tomar, pero si supieran todo lo que él ha sufrido lo entenderían, aparte todo es influencia de ese maldito de Orochimaru"- murmuró molesta para después suspirar largamente y dejarse caer en una banca cercana -"Naruto regresa pronto por favor, debemos ir por Sasuke-kun para que todo esto termine de una vez"- rogó tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

"¡Ey! ¡Frente! ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!"- se escuchó la inconfundible voz de _**Ino Yamanaka**_ acercándose, cuando estaba a su lado, la rubia se dio cuenta de que su amiga no se encontraba del todo bien -"¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué esa cara?"-.

"¡Pasa que mis padres hablaron mal de Sasuke-kun!. Ellos lo juzgan sin conocerlo y sin saber lo que realmente pasó, creen que él nos traicionó e intentó matar a Naruto antes de huir"- contestó casi gruñendo.

"Oh ya veo"- dijo una seria Ino y sentándose a su lado, para luego suspirar largamente -"te entiendo, mis padres son iguales, hace unos días tuve una discusión con mi padre sobre eso mismo, él me dijo que me olvidara de Sasuke-kun también, que era estúpido esperar a que ese _traidor_ quisiera regresar"- señaló haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo la palabra traidor -"inclusive mencionó que él no desearía regresar si sabe lo que le espera"- finalizó sombríamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto confundida la pelirrosa.

"Bueno, ya sabes que mi papá está en la sección de _Tortura e Interrogatocion_ "- al verla asentir continuo -"bueno él dice que todos en esa sección esperan a que Naruto pueda traerlo de vuelta para poder hacerlo pagar por su traición"-.

"¿Pero? ¿No pueden hacer eso?"- dijo una molesta Sakura -"¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!"-.

"Bueno Sakura, ante la aldea Sasuke es un traidor, según mi padre, lo mejor que le podría pasar si es que regresa por su propia voluntad es ser encarcelado por un par de años, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que sea encarcelado de por vida o hasta llegar a ser ejecutado"- dijo Ino triste reteniendo las lágrimas.

"¡N-No! ¡No es c-cierto!"- dijo asustada Sakura poniéndose de pie.

"Traicionar a tu aldea es un asunto delicado, según para los líderes, nos ha hecho ver mal como una de las grandes naciones shinobi. Que el último miembro de un clan prominente y un miembro del cuerpo ninja dejará la aldea y se uniera a otro traidor de Konoha como Orochimaru es casi un pecado, algo casi imperdonable... y sin contar el estado de Naruto al final de su pelea, lo que pasó terminó agravando la situación, aunque no sé ¿por qué?"- mencionó intrigada y sin entender porque su padre se negó a mencionar ese hecho -"el Consejo quiere la cabeza de Sasuke como sea, sin importar si pierden el _**Sharingan**_ , además que no ayudaría el hecho de que se niegue a regresar por voluntad propia"-.

Sakura no lo podía creer, si Sasuke-kun regresaba sería encerrado o probablemente asesinado por un crimen que él no cometió -"t-te… tengo que ir a ver Tsunade-shishou, n-nos vemos después Ino"- dijo apresurada y asustada.

"Pobre chica"- murmuró una triste Ino, compadeciendo y sintiendo empatía por lo que sentía Sakura, así con un semblante triste se dirigió a la reunión de su equipo.

 **...**

 _ **Tsunade Senju**_ estaba muy ansiosa, hoy era el día en que el pervertido de su compañero y el chico tonto que amaba como un hijo regresaban de su viaje de entrenamiento después de más de 3 años.

 _ **«Regresaré en 15 días exactamente, hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo urgentemente»**_

Este era el mensaje que había llegado con un sapo hace dos semanas, algo en la letra de Jiraiya la tenía con los nervios de punta, como si un mal presagio se acercara. Primero todo se volvió confuso cuando Jiraiya de improviso aumentó su fecha de regreso por otros 6 meses, pero decidió atribuirlo a que el chico aún no completaba su entrenamiento, pero ahora algo le decía que todo estaba mal.

"Tsunade-sama ha estado muy callada desde la mañana"- mencionó _**Shizune**_ mientras sostenía a _**Tonton**_ -"¿es acaso por el regreso de Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sama la que la tiene tan angustiada?"- pregunto pelinegra viéndola con un rostro confundido.

"Es por eso Shizune... desde que desperté no puedo dejar de sentir que algo malo ha pasado, sabes esa sensación de que las cosas irán cuesta abajo a partir de ahora, y todo tiene que ver con el regreso de esos dos..."- suspiro.

Ella no le había contado a sus estudiantes lo que realmente decía el mensaje, solo les informo que los dos regresan el día de hoy, no quería preocuparlas y que aumentarán el nerviosismo -"espero estar equivocada, pero algo me dice que las cosas no pasaran como pensamos"- le contestó mientras se acercaba a la ventana y observaba toda la aldea, lo mejor era darle una ligera visión a Shizune de cómo se sentía, tal vez eso la ayudaría a desahogarse y sacar el estrés.

"¿A qué se refiere?, ¿cree que algo le pasó a ellos en su viaje?"- preguntó ligeramente asustada Shizune.

"No sé, dudo que los hayan atacado"- contestó dándole la espalda a Shizune, mientras seguía viendo el paisaje de la aldea -"Jiraiya no es cualquier tonto, es alguien capaz de deshacerse de la mayoría de las personas que lo busquen a ambos, podrá proteger al niño, bueno mientras un par de tetas no lo distraiga"- gruñó molesta por el rasgo pervertido de su compañero y amigo.

"Bueno podríamos enviar un equipo _ANBU_ para que lo rastree y los escolte con seguridad a la aldea por si las dudas"- sugirió Shizune, preocupada por el compañero de su sensei y el chico que considera como un hermano menor -"es mejor prevenir y estar completamente seguros de que están bien"-.

"No, déjalo así, lo que tenga que pasar va a pasar, tenemos que confiar en ellos"- se tomó unos segundo y luego continuó -"tal vez sea solo una cosa mía, los nervios por ver a ese par de cabezas huecas de regreso en la aldea o algo"- suspiro sentándose en la silla y suspiró -"necesito un trago"- murmuró ruidosamente.

"¿Pero...?"- lo que tenía que decir Shizune fue interrumpido por la repentina aparición de una Sakura agitada, que de un portazo entró en la habitación

"¡TSUNADE-SHISHOU!"- gimió casi con un grito.

"¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡¿A qué se debe tu interrupción?!"- dijo molesta y ligeramente preocupada Tsunade.

"¡Tsunade-shishou!... ¡¿Es verdad que sí Sasuke-kun regresa puede ser encerrado o ejecutado?!"- pidió histérica.

"Maldita sea Sakura no me asustes de esa forma, pensé que era algo grave lo que había ocurrido"- gruño poniendo una mano en el pecho mientras esperaba que su corazón se calmara - _'pensé que le había pasado algo a Jiraiya y Naruto'-_ después de recuperarse se volvió a su alumna -"es verdad, en cuanto el Uchiha pisé de nuevo esta aldea será preso y después decidiremos cuál será su destino"-.

"¡Pero, pero, no pueden hacer eso!"- casi gritó desesperada Sakura - _'¡no, Sasuke-kun!, no te puede pasar eso'_ \- pensó.

"Obvio que podemos hacer eso, ese chico traicionó la aldea, entregó uno de los activos más valiosos de nosotros, el _**Sharingan**_ , a un hombre que es también un traidor, a Orochimaru. No sólo eso, por tratar de recuperarlo casi le cuesta la vida a un grupo que fue enviado a traerlo de regreso para su seguridad y también es responsable de la casi muerte de Naruto"- explicó - _'y la pérdida de nuestro_ _ **Jinchūriki**_ _, algo que causaría un desastre y nos volvería vulnerables'_ \- pensó sabiendo que esto lo desconocía gran parte del pueblo.

"¡Pero Sasuke-kun no tiene la culpa, todo eso es por la marca que le puso Orochimaru! ¡Sasuke-kun no estaba en control de sí mismo!"- trató de alegar Sakura, ella tenía que hacer a su maestra que esto era injusto.

"¡No me vengas con esas tonterías Sakura!. Sabes muy bien que la marca afecta hasta cierto punto, pero puede ser combatida si la persona no tiene una ambición por el poder, ve el ejemplo de _**Anko Mitarashi**_ , ella ha pasado años sin caer en la tentación de usarla, porque no admites que el Uchiha se entregó Orochimaru por gusto propio"- le recrimina Tsunade, empezando a molestarse por el mismo maldito tema que tanto había causado sufrimiento a las personas a su alrededor, principalmente a su estudiante y su apreciado Naruto.

"¡No! ¡No es así! ¡Sasuke-kun no es así, además ustedes no entienden lo que él ha sufrido!, ¡Él estuvo solo por mucho tiempo, ¿O acaso olvida que perdió a su familia?, ¡Él estar solo lo orillo a eso!"- grito con convicción defendiendo a su amado -"¡Si ustedes piensan que me voy a quedar sentada sin hacer nada están…!"- empezó a despotricar cuando.

"¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡NO OLVIDES TU LUGAR MOCOSA, ESTÁS EN PRESENCIA DE TU HOKAGE!, ¡NO SOY CUALQUIER PERSONA A LA QUE PUEDES VENIR A GRITAR Y ALEGAR ESTUPIDECES!- gritó Tsunade ya furiosa mientras arrojaba su escritorio en dirección a Sakura que por pura suerte logró agacharse antes de ser impactada.

Sakura con los ojos llenos de miedo miró como lo que alguna vez fue un escritorio estaba hecho trizas en el suelo cerca de la pared, con mucho miedo se dió la vuelta y vio como su maestra caminaba hacia ella mientras expulsaba una sensación de poder, la suficiente para mantenerla callada y asustada, inclusive Shizune y Tonton ahora estaban temblando -"me tiene sin cuidado tus comentarios y pensamientos sobre ese traidor, ya está decidido, él será encerrado y en el mejor de los casos para mí, será ejecutado"- señaló con unos ojos fríos -"esa estupidez que tanto afirmas a llegado a mi límite, ese chico hizo todo por convicción propia, no culpes a su soledad ya que si lo has olvidado Naruto ha pasado cosas peores, el ha estado huérfano desde su nacimiento y solo sin nadie que velará por el, mucho más tiempo que tú precioso Uchiha. Naruto ha sido juzgado mal por la gente de esta aldea, o no recuerdas tu trato hacia él tanto en la academia como en su primer tiempo como equipo, y a pesar de todo eso ¡ese chico es un claro ejemplo de ser humano, compasivo y amoroso!"- afirmó.

Con autoridad Tsunade levantó de la blusa a Sakura y la puso frente a ella -"lo que le pase a Sasuke Uchiha será su propia culpa, sus acciones fueron conscientes y serán juzgadas como tal, y si tú llegas a hacer algo, tratar de ayudar o intervenir, ¡serás juzgada como una traidora y haré que pases por lo mismo!... así que no me hagas encerrarte y ejecutarte Sakura, porque aunque seas mi alumna y te tenga alta estima, ¡no voy a tolerar insubordinación de parte tuya, te juzgare y castigaré sin tocarme el corazón si es necesario!"- amenazó acercándola a su rostro.

Sakura estaba asustada, asustada como nunca antes; había esperado que Tsunade-shishou entendiera sus razones para evitar que Sasuke-kun fuera encerrado, pero ahora, no solo no pudo evitar eso, si no que había enfurecido a su maestra y ella había terminado por amenazarla con matarla si intentaba de alguna forma ayudar a Sasuke, y sabía que ella lo cumpliría.

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada... de volver Sasuke-kun, ¿Trataría de ayudarlo y morir en el intento o conservaría su vida y dejarlo sufrir su destino?.

En su corazón sabía que por Sasuke haría todo, hasta morir, pero no podía olvidar que también estaban sus padres, ella se convertiría en traidora y ser padres de alguien así traía un gran estigma, serían catalogados como parias, algo que ella no quería que ellos sufrieran por su culpa.

"¡Tsunade-sama, ¿No cree que está exagerando?!, creo que Sakura solo trata de ayudar a un amigo"- trato de calmar Shizune. Ella también estaba molesta por la terquedad de Sakura de defender al Uchiha, pero ella no quería que hubiera malos términos entre su maestra y su compañera estudiante -"tal vez…"- comenzó.

"¡Cállate Shizune y no te metas! ¡No estoy de humor para aguantar sermones estúpidos!"- ordenó mientras la veía de manera amenazante haciendo que Shizune se encogiera y callara -"¿Y bien Shinobi Haruno?, ¿Cuál es su respuesta?, Desea desistir de su alegato o debo pedirle a mis _ANBU_ que la escolten para una sesión con Anko e _**Ibiki**_ _**Morino**_ mientras preparan una agradable celda donde permanecerá por un largo tiempo"- dijo fríamente Tsunade.

Sakura empezó a temblar, sabía que lo siguiente que dijera sellaría su destino, amaba a Sasuke-kun pero no podía pasar su vida en la cárcel y dañar a las demás personas que le importan - _'perdóname Sasuke-kun'-_ pensó con dolor en su corazón, sentía que estaba traicionando -"y-yo… yo lo siento… s-shishou… lamento mi conducta, prometo no volver a mencionarlo"- tartamudeo temerosa bajando la cabeza.

"Más te vale, no quiero volver a escucharlo, y harías bien en advertir de lo mismo a tu amiguita Yamanaka, no voy a tolerar que defiendan a ese traidor nuevamente"- le dijo Tsunade dejándola caer en el suelo.

"Sí… sí"- murmuró Sakura.

"Veo que las cosas están tensas por aquí, creo que llegue en un mal momento"- dijo una voz desde la ventana.

Frente a ella estaba nadie más que el _Sapo Sabio_ Jiraiya, quien se veía idéntico que hace casi 3 años cuando partió con Naruto.

"¡Jiraiya!"- dijo una sorprendida Tsunade.

"¡Jiraiya-sama!"- dijeron Sakura y Shizune, igualmente sorprendidas.

"Si ese soy yo, el magnífico y galante Jirai..."- dijo un arrogante Jiraiya.

"¡Corta el rollo pervertido!, y dime ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Porqué esa urgencia en tu mensaje?... y más importante ¿Dónde está Naruto?"- dijo mirando a todos lados esperando ver un rastro del chico rubio.

De repente la sonrisa de Jiraiya se marchitó, algo que no pasó a desapercibido por las tres mujeres, que empezaron a preocuparse.

"¿Jiraiya?... ¿Dónde está Naruto?"- repitió Tsunade esperando que sus sospechas no hubieran sido ciertas -"¿Porque él no está aquí?"-.

"Jiraiya-sama ¿dónde está Naruto-kun? ¡¿Le pasó algo?!"- preguntó también Shizune empezando a asustarse.

 _'Naruto, ¿Porque no estás aquí?'_ \- pensó Sakura realmente preocupada por su compañero de equipo, el no ver a Naruto la asustaba y hacia que olvidara lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con su maestra.

"Bueno..."- trato de decir Jiraiya mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca -"la cosa es... que surgió una... situación"-.

"¿Qué clase de situación?"- pregunto Tsunade que ya había olvidado lo que había pasado con Sakura por la preocupación de no ver a su _casi_ hijo Naruto -"¡Cuenta la historia de una maldita vez Jiraiya! ¡¿Qué pasó con Naruto?!-".

Jiraiya suspiro sabiendo que no le quedaba otra que decir la verdad -"lo cierto es..."- tomo un respiro largo y luego soltó la sopa -"lo cierto es que no he visto a Naruto en más de... un año y medio"-.

El silencio cubrió la habitación después de estas palabras, las 3 mujeres trataban de comprender lo que acababan de oír.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no has visto a Naruto en un año y medio año?"- habló con voz baja y peligrosa Tsunade.

"El chico y yo nos separamos hace tiempo, fueron situaciones fuera de mi control, ¡lo prometo!"- dijo tratando de justificarse.

"¡¿LO PROMETES?!"- grito una furiosa Tsunade que acababa de encontrar de nuevo su voz y con paso firme se dirigió hacia él -¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TÚ DEBÍAS CUIDARLO! ¡ERA TU RESPONSABILIDAD! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS PERDIDO A NARUTO Y TENGAS LA OSADÍA DE REGRESAR Y DECIR QUE FUE UNA SITUACIÓN FUERA DE TU CONTROL! ¡DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA NO MATARTE EN ESTE INSTANTE JIRAIYA!- amenazó fuera de sí tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

"Escucha la cosa es que el chico se escapó, el planeo eso, sucedieron cosas que lo orillaron a tratar de alejarse de los planes que teníamos, yo me negué a dejarlo hacer lo que quería, bueno él… él escapó con la ayuda de su _prima_ y los dos escaparon de mí, eh tratado de localizarlos pero cada vez que encuentro una pista sobre ellos, ellos se mueven hacia otro lugar. Estuve así por más de 6 meses, use todos mis recursos de mi red de espionaje sin descansar pero el niño fue muy evasivo, al final él me dejó un mensaje. El no planea regresar a la aldea y que sería muy estúpido seguir tratando de localizarlo siendo que el evitaría tener un contacto con nosotros, así que decidí regresar e informarte, no sé lo que realmente trame, pero creo entender el porqué de esa decisión tan repentina"- término Jiraiya tratando de calmar a Tsunade mientras sudaba nervioso.

"¡Cuéntame la historia desde un principio, y no omitas ningún detalle!"- le dijo una molesta Tsunade mientras lo soltaba y se se dirigía a su silla -"¿Y de quién hablas cuando mencionaste a su prima?. Que yo sepa Naruto no tiene prima"- cuestionó sentándose.

Jiraiya suspiro - _'esta va a ser una larga tarde'_ \- gimió -"ella se llama _**Karin Uzumaki**_ , la conocimos a los pocos meses de que iniciamos el viaje, cerca del _País de los Campos de Arroz_ , al parecer iba en camino a unirse a Orochimaru, pero Naruto logró convencerla de que se uniera a nosotros. Yo estuve en contra de que ella nos siguiera, no quería a otro mocoso al cual cuidar, aparte sabiendo que planeaba unirse a _Otogakure_ dude de que fuera de fiar, pero el niño fue muy insistente. Después, cuando la niña se enteró de la relación que había entre ella y Naruto, se volvió completamente leal al chico, ella lo cuidaba y protegía de todo, hasta de mi debo agregar"- pensó mientras se acariciaba el brazo recordando como esa mocosa se lo había doblado cuando creyó que espiaba al chico en su cita para agregarlo como inspiración a su literatura -"con el tiempo ellos empezaron a tener una especie de conexión como de hermano y hermana, y bueno el chico empezó a cambiar, ya no era tan escandaloso, era más atento, se esforzaba más en el aprendizaje, pensaba más las cosas, la chica se volvió buena influencia para él, que de hecho empecé a valorar a la niña, casi como una hija. Acepté gustoso que nos siguiera en el viaje, pero todo empezó ir cuesta abajo cuando llegamos al _País de las Praderas_ , cuando llegamos a esa aldea y donde todo se arruinó"- gruñó Jiraiya apretando sus puños por el recuerdo.

Las tres mujeres escuchaban atentas lo que había sucedido con Jiraiya y Naruto- "¡Dime qué pasó!"- exigió Tsunade.

"Él la conoció"- dijo Jiraiya sombríamente.

"¿A quién?"- preguntaron las tres ansiosas.

"A _**Nami**_ , la chica con la que Naruto se comprometió"- reveló dejando a las mujeres sorprendidas.

 **...**

• **\ CONTINUARÁ /•**

…

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **El Clan Uzumaki**_

…

"Jiraiya ha regresado después de 3 años sin Naruto y provocando preocupación en Tsunade y sus estudiantes. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de la aparición de Karin Uzumaki y de la chica conocida como Nami?".

 **...**

 _ **Semana de actualizaciones de las tres historias y comenzamos con el regreso de un fic que parecía olvidado… así que… ¿comenzamos?**_

…

• Sobre el Capítulo •

 _ **Después de meses y meses esta historia vuelve a tener actividad (Si, éste era "**_ _El Regreso del Kitsune_ _ **") y sé que muchos dirán "ya había leído esto" pero la verdad es que este capítulo tiene contenido adicional, pequeños cambios que cambiarán el rumbo de la trama.**_

 _ **¿Cuáles son los cambios que vimos hoy con diferencia de su primera versión?**_

• _El sueño de Sakura del principio._

• _La carta de Jiraiya._

• _El escritorio volador._

• _El tiempo de llegada de Jiraiya a la aldea._

• _El que Naruto no piensa regresar._

• _El compromiso de Naruto y Nami._

 _ **Bien porque reeditar, técnicamente no es una reedición porque los tres primeros capítulos tendrán casi la misma trama (se le agregaran más cosas y algunos cambios así que se les recomienda que los lean cuando sean subidos) pero el cuarto capítulo (la navidad de Naruto y Nami y su declaración, aparte del final donde se ve un Naruto después de una masacre) fue eliminado… todo esto y el porqué no la continue es porque la trama no era lo que yo había concebido en primer lugar, iba con un rumbo igual a Crónicas, de hecho era casi lo mismo solo con diferentes personajes, admito que escuche un comentario que quería ver más oscuridad y por intentar complacerlo agregué esa parte de un Naruto después de asesinar a Oto y listo para atacar a Akatsuki, la verdad esa trama no es lo que esperaba hacer con la historia y al darme cuenta de mi error me quedé sin ideas de qué más hacer… estaba a punto de desechar el fic cuando reflexione, la historia de Naruto y Nami fue la primer idea que cree, muchísimo antes de imaginar Crónicas, el ver un Naruto sufrir por la pérdida de su amor fue lo que me dió ánimos para crear fics.**_

Por eso quise alargar la espera y esperar a que me llegará una idea de qué hacer… Entonces llegó, jugué

 _Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ _ **y algo en esos campos me dió paz, me dió tranquilidad y sobre todo, al ver esos pueblitos tranquilos me dió una idea (aclaro no usaré nada de la historia de Breath of the Wild, solo me inspiro pero no para tomar parte de su trama para el fic, tal vez algunos nombres y listo)... Ahora tenía que plasmar la idea y entonces llegó**_ _Yue_ _ **como caída del cielo (si lees esto muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, te adoro) hablando con ella le pedí que fuera mi co-autora y juntos volverles a traer una historia, ella como es un amor aceptó y juntos hemos empezado a tramar que hacer (se los aseguro ella es buena, hay una escena muy especial que ella me ayudó a crear que será algo que ustedes adorarán, aparte que el inicio de este capítulo es suyo, yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor).**_

Entonces ahora les traeremos

 _Una Pérdida Irremplazable_ _ **, la reencarnación de**_ _La Búsqueda del Kitsune_ _ **, donde la trama seguirá la idea original, un Naruto desaparecido, una Sakura que lo busca, una Karin que es su hermana, y sobre todo una historia de amor trágica que ha llevado a Naruto a desaparecer.**_

 _ **Espero puedan leerla junto a nosotros, la hacemos con amor, y todo para ustedes.**_

…

• Actualizaciones •

 _ **Ahora una pregunta que hizo mi buen amigo Jōkā, cuando estaré actualizando esta historia, no tendré fechas exactas eso quiero aclarar, el próximo capítulo podría ser en 15 o 21 días cuando mucho, pero eso sí, está historia tendrá su actualización días lunes, y será el comienzo de una semana de actualizaciones de las tres historias. Para mejor referencia vean mi perfil de autor y además del cronograma de actualizaciones verán futuros proyectos, den sus opiniones y sugerencias.**_

…

• Wattpad •

 _ **Cómo saben todas mis historias están en Wattpad y se actualizan una semana después que en Fanfiction, y ahora dirán, a mi que me importa esto si ya la leí antes aquí, bueno es que en Wattpad podrán ver una ilustración de un momento que sucedió en el capítulo, así que podrán ver cómo luce Nami, así que si pueden apoyarme y dejar su comentario también allá se los agradeceré muchísimo.**_

…

 _ **Sin más que decirles me despido, espero leer sus comentarios sobre este "nuevo" primer capítulo y a las personas nuevas gracias por darse su tiempo de leer nuestra historia.**_


	2. El Clan Uzumaki

**Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **Una historia de**_ _Yue Izaya_ _ ** & **__NorthernLights91_

UNA PÉRDIDA IRREMPLAZABLE

 _ **\- Capítulo 2 -**_

 _ **El Clan Uzumaki**_ ****

 **...**

 _ **1 mes después de salir de Konoha, en algún lugar en las fronteras del País del Fuego.**_

Naruto estaba exhausto, el maldito _Ero-Sennin_ lo había puesto a entrenar hasta el cansancio en su resistencia, el viejo había colocado sellos de gravedad en su cuerpo hace más de una semana y apenas ayer había logrado completar una sola serie de ejercicios sin caer rendido.

"Vamos chico, ¿Es lo máximo que puedes dar?"- se burló Jiraiya viendo al chico hacer flexiones mientras él comía una manzana sentado bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol -"no puedo creer que puedas dar solo una serie, y eso que estoy siendo suave contigo"- le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¡Cállate!"- dijo Naruto casi sin aliento y bañado en sudor -"esto es muy difícil, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de entrenamiento"- se quejó.

"Lo veo chico"- le contesto el Sannin -" _ **Kakashi**_ ha hecho todo menos entrenarte adecuadamente, me pregunto si serás conocido como el Hokage más débil de la historia, si es que consigues serlo"- lo molesto -"con ese poder y esa habilidad es más creíble que esa chica pelirrosa de tu equipo lo sea"-.

"¡Claro que no!"- se quejó Naruto tratando de ponerse de pie después de haber terminado su serie pero era casi imposible para el -"yo seré Hokage, seré el mejor maldito ninja de _Konoha_ , solo espera y lo veras"- dijo con convicción.

"Como sea, lo único que espero es que podamos avanzar en tu destreza estos 2 años y medio que estaremos viajando"- luego con una mirada seria continuo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a Naruto -"escucha niño, mi deber es cuidarte, entrenarte y protegerte, pero también espero que puedas protegerte a ti mismo y no seas solo una carga, tienes las herramientas, tienes poder y convicción, pero te falta la disciplina y la mentalidad shinobi"-.

"Yo tengo una mentalidad shinobi"- trato de defenderse Naruto, él había hecho muchas cosas que se merecían llamarlo shinobi, ayudar al _País de las Olas_ , salvo a _Konoha_ de _**Gaara**_ , entre otras cosas.

"No, no la tienes"- contestó con voz fuerte y autoritaria Jiraiya -"eres solo un niño jugando a ser el ninja, piensas que todo se puede solucionar gritando y llorando, que los ninjas pueden resolver todo con abrazos y sonrisas, donde todos al final serán amigos pase lo que pase"-.

Naruto solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ofendido de que creyera que era como un niño jugando, él creía que las personas podían llevarse bien, lo vio con _**Zabuza**_ y con Gaara, ellos cambiaron después de pelear.

"Mira chico, yo también sueño con un mundo de paz"- le dijo con voz suave -"pero también entiendo la crueldad del mundo shinobi, he visto guerras, he visto el lado peor de las naciones ninja, incluido de la nuestra, ser ninja es estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario si es requerido aún si no queremos, y tú no eres capaz de eso"-.

"¡Claro que sí!"- alegó con convicción Naruto.

"¿Oh enserio?, entonces dime algo"- contesto Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que era el momento que el niño entendiera lo cruel que puede ser la vida de un shinobi -"tu amigo Uchiha, el que ahora es un ninja renegado, es muy probable que te envíen a eliminarlo, ¿crees tener lo necesario para lograrlo? ¿Crees que lo harás?"- dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto con sus preguntas.

Naruto miro al suelo incrédulo, no, esa sería su respuesta concreta, sabía que no podía decir que si de ninguna forma porque no se veía siendo capaz de matar a Sasuke, por más de lo que el hiciera, siempre seria su mejor amigo.

"Y en el caso de que por suerte puedes traerlo vivo de regreso a la aldea, será su destino el ser encarcelado en cuanto el pisé la aldea, para ser encerrado de por vida o ejecutado"- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo nuevamente a el rubio que no esperaba esto -"dime ahora ¿qué harás chico?"- volvió a preguntar inclinándose un poco a Naruto para que pudiera escuchar mejo su última pregunta. Y luego, separándose y mirando al horizonte, probablemente en dirección a _Konoha_ , agrego algo aún más cruel -"Ahhh y no olvidemos también a tú amiga Haruno, que tengo entendido profesa mucho amor por el traidor, ¿no crees que intentará ayudarlo de cualquier forma?, puede hasta que decidiera ayudarlo a escapar, ¿serías capaz de entregarla sabiendo que sería considerará una traidora y probablemente ejecutada?"- declaró.

Naruto seguía sin poder decir ni una palabra, él no podía hacerle eso a _Sakura-chan_. Él sabía que ella haría todo lo posible por ayudar a Sasuke, diablos el mismo lo haría también -"pero no creo que la _Obaa-chan_ haga eso, es muy injusto para él" - dijo dubitativo sin estar completamente seguro y levantando un poco su mirada a Jiraiya.

"¡Despierta chico! Tsunade te ama como un hijo, y ella tiene un odio profundo por el Uchiha, de hecho yo también tengo una aversión a él y puedo asegurar que la mayoría de gente en casa opina igual, incluidos algunos de tus amigos Genin"- explicó deshaciendo su cruce de brazos y dejándolos caer a sus costados -"y todos creemos que eres un estúpido al querer intentar traerlo de vuelta por una maldita promesa a una chica que no te hará caso, pero de igual forma, la decisión ya está tomada, el consejo y la Hokage han llegado a un acuerdo de que el chico será encerrado y juzgado dependiendo de los crímenes que haya cometido y si se niega aún a cooperar, lo más probable es que será ejecutado"- dijo el Sannin.

"¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Obaa-chan no lo haría!"- grito molesto Naruto no creyendo que Tsunade fuera capaz de matar a Sasuke.

"No importa cuánto alegues niño, así va ocurrir, Tsunade entiende cuál es su responsabilidad como Hokage y es velar por los intereses de la aldea, sin importar los sentimientos de algunos niños tontos que creen en la redención"- dijo molestó por la actitud del niño, aunque muy en el fondo lo que lo hacía estar molesto es que se veía a sí mismo cuando sucedió lo mismo con Orochimaru.

"Bueno tengo que hacer algo"- dijo Naruto nervioso -"no puedo permitir que maten a Sasuke, él es mi amigo"- dijo desesperado -"hay que volver y hablar con…"-.

"¡Tú no harás nada chico!"- dijo un furioso Jiraiya mientras lo levantaba del cuello de su camisa -"tienes que entender que tú lealtad está con la aldea, no con ese traidor"- lo reprendió mientras entrecerró los ojos -"si tratas de interferir con la decisión de tu Hokage, te aseguro que ahí termina tu vida Shinobi, serás considerado un traidor para la aldea y tú sueño de ser Hokage terminaría"-.

"Pero… pero yo le prometí a Sakura-chan que lo traería de vuelta"- dijo Naruto casi al borde de las lágrimas -"no puedo romper esa promesa, jure que lo haría con mi vida"- dijo desesperadamente.

"Pues será la primera promesa que no cumplirás, eso te enseñará a no prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir"- dijo severamente dejándolo caer- "la única forma que puedas traer a Uchiha, será con una orden para detenerlo y llevarlo a su juicio y condena o en el mejor de los casos con su cadáver"- indicó sombríamente -"si te rehúsas o impides que de alguna forma el chico cumpla con su condena, te advierto que serás catalogado como traidor, te encerraran y extraerán al Kyubi de ti, lastimosamente eso será el fin de tu vida, ningún Jinchūriki sobrevive a esa extracción, así que no solo morirás, si no que harás que otro inocente vuelva a sufrir lo que tú sufriste en tu vida"- mintió Jiraiya, sabía que era poco probable que eso ocurriera, además que por ser parte Uzumaki tenía altas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Naruto no podía creerlo, su promesa a Sakura-chan, su deseo de traer de regreso a Sasuke y ser nuevamente un equipo unido, todo eso tendría que desaparecer. Su deseo de ser Hokage y que la gente lo respetaran estaba en juego por una promesa, él no podía desistir de su promesa de buscar a Sasuke, decepcionaría a Sakura-chan y jamás podría ganarse su afecto… pero él no quería ser considerado traidor, eso haría que la gente de la aldea jamás lo respetara, su carrera ninja y sueño de ser Hokage terminarían y lo peor, moriría y le dejaría su carga a otro chico inocente.

"Solo piénsalo chico"- le dijo Jiraiya mientras se marchaba -"escucha"- suspiro dándole una mirada compasiva -"yo sé cómo te sientes, yo pasé por eso mismo, no quise rendirme cuando Orochimaru desertó"-.

"Sasuke no es igual a esa serpiente fangosa"- replicó Naruto.

"¿A no? ¿Dime el Uchiha no tiene una sed de poder?, ¿Un deseo de ser el mejor que nadie más?, ¿Ha usado ataques peligrosos contra miembros camaradas?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

Naruto no contesto, sabiendo que era verdad, Sasuke era eso y sobre todo, ese _**Chidori**_ en su pecho era nuestra.

"Eso me imaginaba, no te engañes chico, ese par es casi idéntico"- y continuó con una voz triste -"yo también me negué a ver en lo que se convertía mi mejor amigo, quise ver al chico con el que crecí, el que peleó a mi lado, y debido a esa ceguera, mucha gente pagó con su vida"- suspiro -"un gran precio por la negligencia que yo y el _Sandaime_ tuvimos con el monstruo que una vez fue mi mejor amigo y mi hermano"- finalizó mientras dejaba solo a Naruto con sus pensamientos y sus lágrimas.

 **...**

 _ **1 semana después, en la frontera del País del Fuego, el País del Sonido y el País de la Garra.**_

Jiraiya había sido imperioso en hacer entender a Naruto de la situación de Sasuke. Y ahora entendía que no podía hacer nada por su amigo, al menos no por el momento, él esperaba que algo bueno pasara y pudiera ayudar de alguna forma a Sasuke; por ahora lo sacaría de su mente, si no terminaría frustrado.

Aunque era difícil, y más estando tan cerca del _País del Sonido_ , sabiendo que Sasuke estaría probablemente en algún lugar cercano. Naruto tenía que usar todas sus fuerzas de voluntad y no huir para buscarlo por cada rincón de ese país y llevarlo consigo de vuelta a _Konoha_.

"Bien chico hay que descansar. Iré al pueblo a reunirme con gente de mi red de espionaje, tienes la tarde libre para hacer lo que quieras; te aconsejaría que te relajes, ya que saliendo de aquí tu entrenamiento se intensificará y creo que será la única oportunidad donde tendrás un tiempo para ti, en un muy largo tiempo"- le dijo Jiraiya mientras tomaba su bolsa de viaje -"te veré en la habitación de la posada en la noche. No te metas en problemas"- y se fue.

Naruto vio partir a su sensei. Habían estado entrenando fuera del pueblo, en un bosque algo remoto y según las palabras del _Sannin_ , las cosas iban bien, Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a los pesos de gravedad y ahora podía hacer más series y estar todo el día sin sentir la fatiga; aún le faltaba mucho para compararse al cejotas y su brutal estilo de entrenamiento - _'pero oye, es un comienzo'_ \- pensó más animado por su progreso.

"Bien vayamos al pueblo, a dar una vuelta, tal vez encontremos algo interesante que hacer hasta la noche"- se dijo y se fue con dirección al pueblo.

Ya ahí Naruto paseo por las calles de este pequeño lugar, la _aldea_ _Torrey_ era un lugar pacífico, no era muy grande, pero tenía un atractivo turístico, sus cascadas eran muy famosas.

Su agua cristalina y sus manantiales eran punto de reunión de viajeros en busca de relajación y entrenamiento, además, encontrarse en la frontera del País del Fuego, gente transitaba mucho si iba en dirección al _País de la Garra_ y el antiguo _País del Campo de Arroz_ - _'¡Cielos este lugar me gusta!, aquí la gente no me ve con cara de odio como en casa'_ \- pensó Naruto mientras era saludado por una de comerciante desde su puesto, este lugar era muy amistoso con sus turistas, y para el rubio, eso era muy bueno, rara vez no era visto con ojos de juicio o reproche - _'aunque si supieran que tengo al Kyubi dentro de mí, la cosa tal vez sería diferente'_ -.

Decidió sentarse al borde de la fuente de la plaza para contemplar el lugar, mientras veía a niños pequeños jugar y los señores mayores conversar Naruto se maravilló de la tranquilidad que tenía este pueblo - _'ellos no tienen muchos problemas, las batallas shinobi, sus códigos y estilo de vida son indiferentes para esta gente, de cierta forma me da envidia'-_ mientras veía como un niño corría con una pelota y los demás lo perseguían sonrientes _-'no tener que preocuparse por hacer lo correcto, por cumplir misiones donde tu integridad pueda estar en juego, dudo que ellos estuvieran en el dilema en el que estoy, tratar de salvar a un amigo que no quiere ser salvado, cumplir una promesa a una chica para hacerla feliz sabiendo que de lograrlo la perdería para siempre, poner en juego mi futuro y mi sueño por dos personas que una vez me detestaron y no me querían cerca, aunque ahora son mi familia y son mi gente preciosa'_ \- se cuestionó frustrado mientras veía a los niños jugar -"no, ellos solo se preocupan por vivir cada día de la forma más feliz que pueden, yo quisiera ser así, disfrutar de la vida sin miedos, sin cargas, ser libre, libre de tomar decisiones para mí, sin pensar en lo que otros quieren"- dijo reflexionando su vida.

"Bueno… ¿Y por qué no lo haces?"- dijo una voz a su lado.

Naruto salió disparado del susto, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba sentado a su lado.

Era una chica, una chica de gafas café y ojos rojos, traía una camisa de color café con una franja naranja sobre una malla shinobi común, tenía también un pantalón corto y de color negro, pero la característica más notoria era su cabello rojo corto, ya que tenía un peinado inusual, del lado derecho su cabello era algo descuidado mientras que en el izquierdo era totalmente liso. A pesar de todo, era linda, algo de ella era demasiado llamativo para Naruto.

"¡Demonios me asustaste!, ¿Quién rayos eres?"- exigió un Naruto que seguía agitado por la repentina aparición de la chica tomándose el pecho.

"Lo siento"- se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa -"decidí descansar de mi camino y note que estabas teniendo un tiempo profundo así que no quise interrumpirte"- le explicó -"por lo que veo tienes problemas en casa ¿O no? por cierto me llamo _**Karin**_ "- se presentó la pelirroja.

"Naruto"- dijo el rubio -"Naruto Uzumaki"-.

"¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Qué curioso, eso me recuerda al _Gran Puente Naruto_ de el _País de las Olas_?"- pregunto la chica recordando cómo había llegado a ese país huyendo de _Kusa_ , para luego escuchar un rumor y volver hacia el norte hasta esta tierra.

"¿Le pusieron mi nombre?"- preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica que salió de sus pensamientos por esta pieza de información -"¡Wow!, jamás pensé que el viejo Tazuna pusiera mi nombre en el puente, debo ir algún día a agradecerle por eso"- meditó el chico.

"Espera… tu eres el Naruto del puente"- pregunto incrédula, pero ahora que recordaba ese hombre con olor a alcohol que la sorprendió viendo el puente le contó cómo un mocoso rubio los había salvado de la tiranía de un magnate y sus ninjas renegados -"pero debe ser verdad, ese viejo alcohólico me contó todo, ¡Eres asombroso! ¡Contra todo pronóstico venciste a un ninja renegado y su aprendiz, ni que decir que fue contra el mismísimo _**Zabuza Momochi**_ , el legendario ninja de los _Siete Espadachines de la Niebla_ "- dijo entusiasmada por conocer a alguien tan famoso, pero luego su semblante cayó cuando lo observo detenidamente -"pero la verdad me cuesta creer que un chico con apariencia de Genin lo haya hecho, quizás Chūnin, sea capaz de tal hazaña"- evaluó acomodando sus lentes sobre su nariz mientras su mirada de admiración cambio a una de decepción que Naruto notó de inmediato.

"¡Oye! no es educado juzgar"- se defendió Naruto ofendido -"además he de admitir que no lo hice solo, mi equipo también estuvo presente, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke todos trabajamos juntos para vencer a _**Gato**_ y su ejército, aunque Zabuza al final nos ayudó, ver morir a _**Haku**_ lo ayudo a entender que era importante para él"- dijo tristemente para sí mismo recordando sus primeras pérdidas.

"Creo que ahí hay una historia triste"- murmuró Karin, pero luego algo llamo su atención -"espera… ¿Dijiste Kakashi? ¿Cómo Kakashi Hatake el _ninja que copia_? ¿Eres de su equipo?... ¡¿Eres un ninja de _Konoha_?!"- pregunto con un grito sorprendido señalando con el dedo a Naruto mientras tocaba sus gafas para que no se cayeran.

"Bueno eso es obvio, ¿no te lo dijeron?"- preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio aunque muy probablemente ese viejo borracho hubiera olvidado mencionar ese detalle -"sí soy un ninja de _Konoha_ , probablemente no me reconociste porque no tengo mi banda"- murmuró el chico señalando su frente.

"¿Y porque no portas tu banda?"- exigió Karin - _'hubiera sido fácil saber que no debía hablar contigo, no puedo permitir que me detengan de ir al País del Sonido'_ -.

"Bueno según mi sensei, como estamos viajando, no sería prudente hacerles saber a los ninjas renegados o de otras naciones que dos ninjas de _Konoha_ están viajando, aparte hay lugares donde no seríamos bienvenidos"- declaró Naruto aún sin saber el problema de no poder traer su banda, él quería que todos supieran que era un poderoso ninja de _Konoha_ , no entendía porque el pervertido no quería que los identificarán - _'le podríamos patear el trasero a cualquiera que nos quisiera atacar'_ -.

"Ya veo"- murmuró Karin para luego volverse a sorprender -"espera dijiste que tú y tu sensei están viajando"- y empezó a asustarse - _'no me digas que Kakashi está aquí, ¡Mi maldita suerte!, ¡No puedo creer que llegara al pueblo donde se encuentra del ninja que copia! ¡¿Que voy a hacer?!'_ \- pensó desesperada.

"¿Kakashi aquí?"- pregunto confundido el rubio -"no yo no viajo con Kakashi, mi otro sensei es un viejo pervertido"- murmuró el chico.

"¿Viejo pervertido?"- interrogó la chica -"entonces no viajas con Kakashi"- volvió a preguntar aliviada.

"No"- respondió simplemente Naruto.

 _'Entonces si él no viaja con Kakashi no tengo porque preocuparme'_ \- pero entonces algo hizo clic en su mente - _'él dijo que era compañero de Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que desertó de Konoha, si él está aquí en Torrey es porque lo debe estar rastreando, obviamente es eso, ¿O porque más estaría en una ciudad cerca de Otogakure?, debo hacer que me diga dónde está Sasuke Uchiha, de esa forma podré encontrar a Orochimaru'_ \- pensó formulando un plan para sacarle la información.

"Así que Naruto-kun, seguro que tienes muchas más historias que contar"- dijo con la voz más seductora que podía hacer, mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo con su dedo -"tal vez podrías contarme algo del grandioso ninja que debes ser"- preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

" _Are…_ "- solo pudo decir un ruborizado Naruto - _'¿Que le acaba de pasar?, de repente se puso toda extraña, como Sakura-chan e Ino con Sasuke, ¿Será por mí?'_ -.

"Qué te parece si damos una vuelta, y llevamos esta conversación a un lugar un poco más privado"- le dijo al oído con una voz de lo más suave.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Naruto y su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo. Él siguió a Karin para recorrer la plaza rumbo al bosque sin decir más.

Adentrándose más en el bosque, Karin había llevado a Naruto a un lugar remoto.

 _'¡Bien, aquí estamos!, fue fácil traerlo aquí, un poco de coquetería y los chicos caen rendidos, ¡Benditas hormonas!, pero ahora es momento de ponernos serios, haré que me diga la ubicación del Uchiha y luego lo mataré, así Orochimaru estará agradecido y me permitirá unirme a su grupo'_ -.

"Ya estamos aquí Naruto-kun, hay que ponernos cómodos"- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Huh?"- simplemente respondió un embobado Naruto.

 _'Patético, no puedo creer que este chico haya sido digno de que le pusieran su nombre a ese puente'_ \- dijo con disgusto Karin - _'será que… en el País de las Olas todo lo hizo Kakashi y este chico se robó el crédito'_ \- pensó -' _si de seguro fue eso, no puede haber otra explicación'_ -.

"Naruto-kun, ¿no te molesta que me baje un poco la chaqueta?"- dijo de forma provocativa -"es que hace mucho calor"- dijo mientras mostraba un poco de su hombro y con su mano oculta tomaba un kunai.

"¿Eh?"- dijo Naruto aún en su estado aturdido.

"Ya veo"- dijo mientras bajaba un poco más su chaqueta -"permíteme darte las gracias de una manera que te va a encantar"- le dijo con un susurro seductor.

Y de la nada la chica puso una mano alrededor del cuello de Naruto y junto sus labios con los de él en un beso, pegándose mucho a él. La mente de Naruto se nublo totalmente, había recibido un beso de una chica bonita -'¿Estoy en el cielo?'- pensó demasiado feliz.

Karin vio el rostro perdido del chico y sonrió internamente - _'te tengo'_ -.

Entonces la pelirroja dio un salto hacia atrás para luego lanzarse al ataque de repente a una velocidad impresionante - _'estás acabado, fui la más veloz de Kusa de mi generación'_ -.

Naruto vio en un instante la chica moverse rápido en dirección hacia el - _'¿Eso que trae es un kunai? ¿Espera… me va a atacar?'_ \- y por instinto salto y giro para ponerse detrás de ella.

 _'¿Qué demonios? ¿Falle? pero si solo fue un segundo'_ \- pensó Karin cuando Naruto había desaparecido de su vista de repente, trato de girar pero fue detenida por unos brazos y enviada al suelo, Naruto se había puesto detrás de ella y ahora estaba encima y tenía fijos sus manos y su rodilla sobre su nuca presionándola hacia el suelo- "¡Hey! esa no es forma de tratar a una dama"- se quejó.

"¡Corta el rollo _Tómate_!"- exigió molesto Naruto -"dame una explicación válida para no eliminarte en este instante"- amenazó, sabiendo que probablemente no lo haría, pero mientras ella no lo supiera estaría bien.

"Es… es… es un tic nervioso, tengo problemas, mi doctor dice que necesito terapia"- trato de mentir de forma pésima.

"¿Acaso tengo cara de tonto?- respondió molesto -"¡Esa es la excusa más patética que he oído!"-.

"Bueno si tienes cara de tonto"- se burló Karin nerviosa sin poder detenerse.

"No eres muy lista ¿verdad?"- gruñó Naruto con una marca de enojo, esa era una pregunta retórica que se suponía no debía contestar -"estás a punto de ser asesinada y tratas de molestar al que lo va a hacer"- le dijo amenazante -"¡Última oportunidad!"-.

"¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien!"- se rindió Karin -"¡No me mates!, la verdad es que quería información de dónde está el Uchiha, mi plan era herirte para que no presentarás ninguna resistencia, solo que te subestime, pensé que no serías problema, y ahora me siento tonta de haberlo hecho"- murmuró triste al darse cuenta que no había pensado bien su plan, primero que nada no debió haber saltado hacia atrás, pudo fácilmente apuñalarlo mientras lo seguía besando.

"¿Y cuál es tu intención con Sasuke, tienes algún negocio con él o algo?"- pregunto curioso tratando de encontrar más respuestas, estás eran las primeras noticias que tenía de él desde que huyó, intrigado por lo que ella quería con Sasuke.

"No tengo ningún negocio con el Uchiha"- respondió empezando a cansarse de la posición donde el él la tenía -"al que busco es a Orochimaru"-.

"¿Y para qué?"- pregunto Naruto confundido y ligeramente decepcionado de que no supiera algo más de Sasuke.

"No es tu asunto"- replicó Karin.

"Sabes estamos muy lejos del pueblo, probablemente nadie escuchará tus gritos y es casi seguro que nadie encuentre tu cuerpo una vez que me deshaga de ti"- amenazó el rubio.

"¡Espera, espera!"- respondió asustada - "está bien, te contaré"- dijo derrotada -"la verdad es que pensaba pedirle que me permitiera unirme a él"-.

"¿Que?"- dijo Naruto sorprendido apartándose de ella.

"Eso fue rudo lo sabías"- se quejó Karin incorporándose y masajeando su cuello.

"¿Porque te quieres unir a un monstruo degenerado y perverso como el?"- cuestionó Naruto.

"No lo entenderías"- dijo Karin mirando al suelo.

"¿Que hay que entender?, ese tipo es un desquiciado y tú debes estar loca para tan siquiera pensar estar cerca de él"- gruñó el rubio.

"¡Oye, no me juzgues!"- grito Karin molesta -"¡Tú no me conoces!"-.

"¿Que tengo que conocer?, una persona buena jamás pensaría en unirse a un grupo de monstruos como el que dirige Orochimaru"- declaró.

"¡Bueno tu amigo Uchiha lo hizo!"- reprocho Karin mirando hacia otro lado, aunque por alguna extraña razón, lo que le decía el rubio la lastimaba.

"Lo sé, y créeme algún día tendrá que pagar caro esa decisión"- dijo Naruto recordando el destino que le espera a Sasuke al regresar a casa.

"Bueno eso es mejor a quedarse en Kusa"- murmuró Karin.

"¿Qué dijiste?"- Pregunto el rubio.

"¡Que es mejor unirse a ese hombre que vivir con los monstruos que hay en Kusa!"- grito Karin al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡No hay monstruo más grande que Orochimaru¡. Por su culpa mucha gente murió en mi pueblo, sobre todo el hombre que fue como un abuelo para mí"- replicó molesto y triste Naruto.

"¡EN _KUSA_ , MATARON A MI MADRE!"- grito Karin ya con lágrimas en los ojos -"no tengo a nadie más en este mundo, por eso quiero ir con él, por lo menos el podrá protegerme si vienen a buscarme"- lloro -"¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar solo!"-.

Naruto abrió los ojos después de la dolorosa confesión de la pelirroja - _'e-ella'_ \- pensó sin poder asimilar alguien que también estuvo solo.

En casa solo Sasuke pudo haber entendido cómo se sentía y aun así él tuvo a su familia gran parte de su infancia y tenía toda la atención del pueblo, mientras que los demás huérfanos se tenían entre ellos y sus cuidadores.

Pero él fue diferente, estuvo solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aún con _**Iruka-sensei**_ , los _**Ichiraku**_ y _Jiji_ , ellos estaban ahí esporádicamente, tenían asuntos que tratar y no podían estar con él todo el tiempo. Pero ahora estaba enfrente de alguien con una situación parecida, lo podía ver en sus ojos, el abandono, el desprecio, la falta de atención y amor.

"Si lo sé"- murmuró Naruto sombríamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunto Karin sin entender mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

"Que sí lo sé"- dijo Naruto casi en un susurro -"toda mi vida he estado solo, soy huérfano y no soy muy querido en mi aldea, por razones fuera de mí control"- agregó.

"No puedo ser"- dijo Karin dejando de llorar -"dijiste que tenía un tipo de abuelo"-.

"Si"- respondió Naruto -"pero eran pocas las veces que podía verlo, el tiempo restante estaba solo, sin nadie a quien importarle, la gente me despreciaba, me señalaba y me insultaba, no tenía amigos ni familia"-.

"Pero entonces"- pregunto Karin sin entender -"¿Porque seguías ahí, porque no huiste?"-.

"Porque quiero ganarme su respeto, yo no soy un cobarde"- dijo Naruto con convicción.

"¿Respeto?'- pregunto nuevamente Karin -"el respeto no borrará todo lo que te hicieron"- dijo apretando los puños.

"Lo sé, pero el huir tampoco lo hará"- respondió Naruto.

Karin no podía entenderlo, este chico sufrió al igual que ella; tal vez más, tal vez menos pero sufrió... y su convicción de buscar el respeto de la gente que lo desprecio no desaparecía, ella jamás hubiera dudado en escapar y al diablo con el respeto.

"Entonces ven conmigo"- sugirió Karin.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Naruto confundido.

"¡Si, ven conmigo!"- dijo de forma enérgica pensando las cosas -"viajemos juntos, solo los dos, olvidemos todo lo demás, no iré con Orochimaru, te seguiré solo a ti, podremos encontrar un lugar juntos, un lugar donde no volvamos a sufrir, podemos hacerlo juntos"- dijo esperanzada, está era su oportunidad de tener a alguien que la hiciera sentir que no estaba sola, alguien que la cuidara y estuviera siempre para ella.

"No...No puedo, yo debo v-volver"- respondió Naruto desviando la mirada, aunque dentro de él el sentimiento de ceder a la petición de la pelirroja no se escucha tan mal.

"¿Pero porque? esa gente te desprecia"- replicó Karin esperando convencerlo de acompañarlo, de que estuviera con ella -"¡No los necesitas!, podemos encontrar gente nueva, gente que nos acepte como somos"-.

"Pero yo ya tengo esa gente"- contestó Naruto con una sonrisa triste -"puede que parte del pueblo me rechace, pero encontré gente que me acepta tal como soy y me aprecia, que me valora, ellos son mi gente preciosa"-.

"¿Tú gente preciosa?"- pregunto Karin.

"Si y prometí volver con ellos, después de mi entrenamiento"- confesó mirándola a los ojos

"Ya veo"- murmuró triste Karin poniendo su mirada en el suelo, creía haber encontrado a alguien con quien no estar sola, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas se dio la vuelta dispuesta a partir cuando la voz del rubio la detuvo.

"Pero…"- dijo Naruto.

Karin volteo a ver al rostro del chico y vio una sonrisa, una sonrisa radiante y sincera.

"Pero puedes venir conmigo"- dijo convencido.

"¿Ir contigo?"- repitió Karin mientras nuevamente las lágrimas llenaba su rostro.

"Si, ir conmigo y así conocer a esa gente que me aceptó tal como soy. Estoy seguro que ellos te aceptarán también"- le dijo alargando la mano.

"¿Realmente crees que puedan aceptarme también? ¿Ser mis amigos?"- preguntó esperanzada tomando su mano - _'tal vez ya no deba huir, tal vez está sea mi oportunidad de tener un hogar'_ \- pensó mientras el calor llenaba su corazón.

"Estoy seguro, pero hasta ese momento cuenta conmigo como tu nuevo amigo"- sonrió el rubio mientras levantaba un pulgar con la otra mano.

Karin ya no pudo más y se rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba fuerte al chico -"¡Eso sería muy bueno! ¡Gracias Naruto-kun!"- trato de decir mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Naruto con una gota de sudor simplemente le dio palmadas en su espalda sin saber qué más hacer para consolar a Karin.

"Bueno… ¿Esto no es bonito?, dos pequeños pajaritos acaban de tener un momento especial"-dijo una voz. Ambos chicos se separaron del susto y buscaron de dónde venía la voz. Sentado sobre una rama y recargando su rostro en una mano se encontraba Jiraiya observándolos con una sonrisa medio burlona.

"¿Qué haces aquí _Ero-sennin_?'- replicó un ruborizado Naruto.

 _'¿Ero-sennin?... ¿Pero él no es?'_ \- pensó perpleja Karin.

"Vi que la chica te conducía al bosque y decidí ver si estabas bien. Me sorprendió gratamente como manejaste el asunto"- contestó simplemente el hombre sin dejar de mirar detenidamente a la chica.

"Usted… Usted… Es Jiraiya de los Sannin ¿Verdad?"- preguntó temerosa Karin de estar en presencia de uno de los ninjas legendarios del mundo.

"Exactamente… ¿Señorita?"- pregunto Jiraiya esperando saber el nombre de la chica.

"Karin"- respondió Naruto al ver que Karin se había quedado sin habla -"se llama _Karin-chan_ "-.

"Karin"- repito Jiraiya -"ya veo. Déjeme decirle algo Karin-san, estaba algo intrigado en su interés por mi aprendiz, cuando vi que lo condujo a este lugar remoto tuve ciertas dudas de sus intenciones"- dijo entrecerrando los ojos -"y al verla atacar me temía que tuviera que tomar medidas algo vengativas hacia usted. Sabes soy una persona que no soporta ver a la gente que le importa dañada"- le dijo dándole una mirada severa y apartando su rostro de su mano se sentó derecho sobre la rama para darle más peso a su última frase.

 _'O por Dios, estuve a punto de matar a el aprendiz de un Sannin'_ \- pensó mortalmente pálida - _'si hubiera lastimado a Naruto, habría terminado muerta'_ -.

"Bueno como sea, mi alumno pudo resolver las cosas satisfactoriamente, así que no hay delito que perseguir"- dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa y volteando a ver a Naruto continuo -"bien chico nos vamos, mi red logró darme la información que necesitaba y podremos partir antes, ya tengo tus cosas conmigo así que nos dirigiremos hacia el _País del Rayo_ "- dijo mientras baja del gran árbol donde estaba al suelo.

"Espera y ¿Qué pasa con Karin-chan?"- pregunto Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"- replicó el Sannin confundido, hasta que se dio cuentas de lo que se refería Naruto -"no tenemos ninguna obligación hacia esta chica, lo que haga no nos importa, si quiere seguir a Orochimaru, déjala hacerlo"-.

 _'¿Que?'_ \- pensó Karin olvidando su miedo -"¿Voy a separarme de Naruto?"-.

"Claro que no"- dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa para luego mirar enojado a su Sensei -"ella ya no quiere ir con ese bastardo, ella quiere regresar con nosotros a _Konoha_ "- replicó.

"Oh ya veo lo que tratas de hacer chico"- entrecerró los ojos Jiraiya -"y desde este momento te digo que no, ¡No voy a cargar con otra mocosa!, ya tengo suficiente contigo"-.

"Pues yo ya dije que ella se irá con nosotros"- gruñó Naruto obstinado.

"Y yo te dije que no niño, y no es una discusión, así que muévete y déjala ir"- replicó Jiraiya.

"Pues entonces le diré a la vieja Tsunade que me obligaste a usar el _**Jutsu Sexi**_ para tu diversión enferma"- amenazó Naruto

Jiraiya palideció ante esto - _'sucio mocoso'_ \- pensó molesto ya que no se esperaba eso -"¡eso es mentira, yo nunca lo hice!"- replicó indignado.

"¿Y a quién le va a creer? ¿A ti un viejo pervertido? o ¿A mí un chico inocente que ve como su hijo?"- dijo Naruto de zorro.

Jiraiya sabía que este chico lo tenía entre las cuerdas, aún si fuera inocente, Tsunade jamás creería en su palabra, esa mujer solo buscaba excusas para poderlo agredir -"maldito mocoso chantajista, está bien, puedes traer a tu novia con nosotros"- siseo molesto por caer en el juego del idiota.

"¡No es mi novia!"- grito Naruto sonrojado.

"Si, si como sea, andando"- les dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia fuera del bosque molesto por haber caído en una trampa tan simple como esa - _'pero me desquitare con él en el entrenamiento, prepárate mocoso porque te haré conocer el infierno'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa maligna.

Karin corrió y lo abrazo nuevamente -"¡Gracias, no sé cómo pagarte esto!"- lloro en su pecho.

"No te preocupes, eso hacen los amigos"- sonrió Naruto y ambos se dirigieron en dirección hacia donde había ido Jiraiya para alcanzarlo.

…

 _ **2 semanas después, en algún lugar del País de la Garra.**_

Haber llegado al País de la Garra fue un gran problema, era un terreno casi vacío que contaba con pocas aldeas y sus suministros se estaban acabando. Para Jiraiya, Naruto y Karin esto fue algo problemático por tener que acampar en esas condiciones, si seguían las cosas de esa manera, no durarían otro mes.

"Esto es cansado, tardamos casi todo el día caminando buscando una posada hasta que encontramos este decrépito lugar. Ha sido así desde que llegamos a este país"- se quejó Naruto mientras comía su cena, una insípida sopa hongos que encontraron en el bosque - _'extraño el ramen'_ \- lloró internamente

Karin estaba de acuerdo, pero quiso no enfadar al viejo con sus quejas al igual que Naruto. De todas formas, la vieja habitación era mejor que acampar al aire libre con el clima tan árido del lugar.

La tensión de Karin con Jiraiya no había cambiado desde que se conocieron, él no confiaba en ella, principalmente porque en un principio pensaba unirse a Orochimaru sin pestañear, además que de vez en cuando le decía a Naruto que abandonaran al viejo y escaparan juntos para vivir solos lejos de todos, aunque él se negaba todas las veces - _'pero no me rendiré, en algún momento lo convenceré que deje a este viejo pervertido y que se vaya conmigo'_ \- pensó decidida mirando al chico que lagrimeaba por su cena. Con una mueca sus pensamientos volvieron al anciano que los acompañaba, el Sannin tenía una aversión a ella sin importar que tan amable intentará ser, él no dejaba que ella apareciera en los entrenamientos de Naruto aún ante las quejas de él y rara vez le dirigía la palabra - _'viejo fastidioso'_ \- se quejó mirando su miserable sopa.

"No podemos hacer nada chico. Este país no tiene muchos recursos, por si lo olvidas hace poco iba a empezar una guerra con el _País del Colmillo_ "- murmuró con una gota de sudor por los eventos con el manuscrito de la serie _Icha Icha_ -"como sea, debemos continuar hacia él este rumbo a las costas, nos tomara 3 semanas más probablemente, pero debemos hacerlo para poder llegar a nuestro objetivo, el _País del Trueno_ "-.

"¿Pero no sería más fácil ir hacia el norte?"- preguntó Karin sin entender porque el anciano quería hacerlos caminar más de la cuenta -"solo es cuestión de cruzar el _País del Colmillo_ y llegaríamos más rápido al _País del Trueno_ "-.

"Ese es el problema con las mocosas extranjeras que no conocen nada"- se quejó Jiraiya con un suspiro dramático. Karin apretó los puños mientras una marca de enojo aparecía en su cabeza, sabía que el viejo solo la estaba fastidiando buscando molestarla y hacerla reaccionar mal frente a Naruto - _'no vas a lograr tu objetivo, estúpido vejestorio, con más razón lograré que Naruto-kun te abandoné y se vaya conmigo'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa malvada mientras sus lentes se empañaron.

"Bueno para contestar la pregunta del _**Tomate**_ "- murmuró haciendo que otra marca de enojo apareciera en la chica -"la aldea ninja del _País del Trueno_ , _Kumogakure no Sato_ , tiene una relación tensa con _Konoha_ , por lo que no sería sabio ir por sus fronteras, más bien debemos buscar una ruta donde podamos tener un acceso un poco más cuidadoso"- explicó mientras que en su mente pensaba en el verdadero motivo - _'además no puedo arriesgarme a llevar a Naruto a una nación enemiga sin la seguridad de una invitación del Raikage, si se enteran que el mocoso es un Jinchūriki no dudarán en tomarlo y extraerle el Kyubi'_ \- pensó.

"¿Y porque vamos hacia allá?"- preguntó confundido Naruto.

"Iremos a trabajar para que puedas controlar tu _don_ especial"- dijo Jiraiya esperando que Naruto entendiera la indirecta de que hablaba de su Bijū, ya que no quería que Karin se enterara de esa información.

"¿Te refieres al Kyubi?"- pregunto Naruto.

 _'¡Este idiota!'_ \- pensó Jiraiya con una marca de enojo -"¡Se supone que no debemos hablar de eso estúpido!"- lo reprendió.

Entonces Karin intervino -"si lo dice porque no quería que me enterara, no se preocupe, lo sé desde hace semanas, Naruto me lo dijo"- murmuró señalándolo.

Naruto solo sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

"¡Que no sabes que eso es un secreto de la aldea!"- volvió a regañar el Sannin a Naruto.

"Bueno si, pero Karin-chan es mi amiga, y viaja con nosotros, además cuando regrese a _Konoha_ será parte de nuestra aldea"- respondió el rubio.

"Dudo que eso pase"- se quejó Jiraiya.

"Si lo hará"- dijo Naruto.

"Dije que no"-

"Que si lo hará"-

 _'Esto es molesto'_ \- pensó Karin con una marca de enojo en su cabeza, entonces sintió que su _**Ojo de la Mente de Kagura**_ se había abierto para encontrar posibles amenazas, sintiendo el enorme chakra de Naruto que la abrumaba cada vez que usaba su habilidad cerca de él, pero además de sentir también el sucio chakra del anciano, pudo sentir algo más que la sorprendió -"disculpe Jiraiya-sama, pero creo que debe saber que hay un chakra enorme cerca de nosotros"-.

Esto sacó de su pelea a ambos hombres, interesando más a Jiraiya -"¿Es por tu clase de súper detección que lo descubriste?"- preguntó mirando a la chica que solo asintió -"¿Y qué tan grande es?"-.

"Bueno un poco más grande que usted pero no tanto como el de Naruto-kun"- respondió, sabiendo de la verdad de Naruto-kun y su enorme chakra, tanto el cálido que era, como oscuro debido a la bestia dentro de él, este hecho la había sorprendido la primera vez que uso su _**Ojo de la Mente de Kagura**_ después de unirse a Naruto-kun y el vejestorio.

Cuando le pregunto a qué se debía tanto poder, él fue sincero con ella y le contó que era un Jinchūriki, sorprendida por eso y sabiendo que clase de vida vivía un Jinchūriki, Karin entendió un poco más de la vida de Naruto-kun. Esto además de conocer los propósitos de _Akatsuki_ con el rubio hizo que tuvieran otra discusión de porqué él no quería irse con ella y huir, ella sabía que él podía protegerla con ese poder y ella le prometió que sería amorosa y lo haría feliz, pero aun así el Uzumaki fue firme en regresar a _Konoha_ y Karin desistió… por ahora.

 _'Tal vez debamos ver de quién se trata, si es de una amenaza o algo así'_ \- pensó el sabio _-"bien mocosos, vamos a ver qué pasa. Sean precavidos y no se distraigan"-_ y todos salieron rápido de la posada por la ventana.

Minutos después estaban encima del edificio que parecía ser el mercado del lugar -"niña, ¿Dónde está?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

"Ahí dentro. Está solo, no hay nadie más"- dijo Karin señalando al frente.

Era un local algo extravagante, de muchos colores opacos y un gran cartel que decía **Kiima - vidente**.

"Bien no era lo que esperaba, pero debemos revisar que no sea una amenaza"- pensó Jiraiya -"entonces entraremos y tengan cuidado"- les dijo a los chicos.

Los tres entraron en el local, dentro había un gran olor a incienso y todo estaba muy oscuro.

"Veo que tengo visitantes"- dijo una voz misteriosa -"¿Que puede traer al gran Jiraiya y dos niños a mi humilde establecimiento?"-.

Jiraiya se tensó al saber que eran vigilados y trato de detectar de dónde provenía la voz, detrás de él, los chicos se habían abrazado del pánico.

"Esto me está dando miedo"- gimió aterrado Naruto sin saber de dónde provenía esa voz.

Karin solo asintió, al igual de temerosa.

"Solo venimos a ver"- explico Jiraiya -"una de mis chicos sintió un gran poder y quisimos ver si no era una amenaza"- respondió honesto.

"Ya veo, tienes a una chica rastreadora contigo"- respondió la voz. De repente una luz se prendió y una anciana en una mecedora apareció, Naruto y Karin gritaron de terror ante la aparición, sobre todo lo tétrico de la imagen.

Después de un rato donde los chicos se calmaron bajo la mirada fastidiada del Sannin la anciana continuó -"descuiden, yo no uso mi poder para combate si no para descubrir verdades absolutas"- dijo.

La anciana era una mujer algo demacrada, con pelo largo blanco y suelto, que caían mechones por su rostro, y sus ojos, unos ojos totalmente blancos - _'o está ciega o es parte del clan Hyuga'-_ pensó Naruto.

"Estoy ciega joven Naruto"- respondió la anciana.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?"- preguntó sorprendido porque ella supiera lo que pensó.

"¿Cómo se lo que piensas? ¿Cómo sé que te llamas Naruto?"- respondió la anciana -"es parte de mi don. Puedo saber muchas cosas, cosas que puede que ustedes se pregunten y quieran resolver. Así que vamos, díganme, ¿Quieren saber algo, Jiraiya de los Sannin, Naruto y Karin?"-.

 _'Wow está abuela es muy buena pensó Karin. ¿Tengo algo que quiera saber?, tal vez sí sobreviviré o si convenceré a Naruto que huya conmigo, o si podríamos ser algo más en el futuro'_ \- se interrogó a sí misma poniendo un dedo en su barbilla e imaginando al rubio tomándola como una princesa en su noche de bodas.

 _'Responde preguntas difíciles de responder ¿Eh?'_ \- Jiraiya pensó, al ver esta oportunidad de oro no perdió ni un instante y fue el primero en preguntar. Mientras un Naruto con cara confundida y una Karin con humo saliendo de su rostro estaban detrás de él -"¿Dónde se encuentra el templo donde los Jinchūriki pueden controlar sus Bijū?"- pregunto directamente.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron de esta pregunta - _'¿Así que eso es lo que quiere el sabio pervertido? ¿Podré controlar el poder del zorro?'_ -.

La anciana no dijo nada por casi un minuto mientras los tres guardaban silencio expectantes -" _ **Genbu**_ o también conocida como _**Shimagame**_ es el lugar que buscas, se encuentra en las aguas entre el _País del Trueno_ y el _País de la Llanura_. A pesar de ser una isla, es un ser viviente, una tortuga inmensa y milenaria, eh de ahí su nombre, su ubicación puede variar constantemente ya que es un ser pensante y se mueve a voluntad propia. Dentro de su caparazón se encuentra unas cascadas, conocidas como las cascadas de la verdad, ahí él Jinchūriki se enfrenta a su yo oscuro, de vencerlo podrá entrar en el templo de los Bijū donde en una cámara interna el humano podrá intentar dominar a su bestia y así obtener su poder"- finalizó

"Muchas gracias"- dijo pensativo Jiraiya - _'así que es ese lugar, debemos ir ahí cuanto antes, pero para ir ahí debemos saber dónde aparecerá esa tortuga'_ \- entonces algo hizo clic en su mente y palideció - _'¿Dijo… País de la Llanura?'_ \- pensó recordando cierta villa que se encontraba en ese país, un lugar al que no deseaba volver de ninguna manera.

"Bien ahora es su turno, Naruto y Karin"- dijo la anciana.

Naruto estaba listo para preguntar lo que el viejo Sandaime Hokage no quiso decirle, pero antes de tan siquiera abrir la boca, Jiraiya lo detuvo.

"Espera chico, antes de que preguntes algo, necesito que pienses, ya sabemos a dónde vamos, pero necesitamos saber ¿Cuándo y dónde estará esa isla? y tú debes preguntarlo"- le dijo Jiraiya.

"Pero, pero... quiero saber la verdad, la verdad que el _Hokage-Jiji_ no me quiso contar, ¿Porque no puede Karin-chan preguntar eso?"- replicó ansioso el rubio.

"Escucha chico, aunque ella no me guste, no sería justo para la chica desperdiciar su pregunta en algo que no le afecte, y es poco caballeroso de tu parte pedirle que pierda una oportunidad tan valiosa por tus deseos egoístas"- lo regaño el Sannin.

Naruto solo miro hacia el suelo, sabía que era verdad, no podía pedirle a Karin-chan que renunciará a algo tan valioso sólo porque él quería saber quiénes fueron sus padres.

"Bueno yo podría hacerlo"- dijo Karin, era triste no poder usar su pregunta para algo que ella quisiera, pero si era para ayudar a Naruto-kun, valdría la pena, tal vez, ella logrará convencerlo de acompañarlo si se sentía en deuda con ella.

"No, úsalo para ti"- declaró firme Jiraiya -"además se bien lo que Naruto quiere preguntar, y yo puedo decirle"- contestó serio.

"¿Tú sabes quiénes fueron mis padres?"- preguntó sorprendido Naruto.

"Si, los conozco muy bien, así que te lo diré después, pero por ahora debemos saber la localización de esa isla y cuanto tardara en aparecer"- respondió Jiraiya un poco impaciente por saber lo que deseaba.

"De acuerdo"- dijo Naruto, ya convencido y se giró hacia la anciana -" _Obaa-chan_ quiero saber dónde estará esa isla en los próximos meses"-.

La anciana al prever esta pregunta respondió casi de inmediato -" _ **Genbu**_ arribará a las costas del norte del _País de la Llanura_ , cerca de _Nadeshiko no Sato_ , hogar de la _**Tribu de Kaguya**_ , pero… debido a que es un ser antiquísimo conectado a las deidades no puedo asegurar cuando será el tiempo exacto donde emerge de sus aguas, mi poder no me permite interferir con los designios de los dioses"- explicó la mujer con seriedad -" _ **Genbu**_ tiene un ciclo natural, duerme 15 años y se mantiene despierto dos, de esos dos años, solo emerge a la superficie por un año completo, después de ese tiempo el regresas a las profundidades de sus aguas a la espera de volver a su sueño, lo único que podría ofrecerte es asegurarte que en 4 meses su ciclo comenzará de nuevo"- finalizó.

"Ok entonces tenemos 4 meses para llegar la _Villa de Nadeshiko_ , esperemos que _**Genbu**_ emerja desde el principio, pero también debemos de contar con que muy probablemente tengamos que residir en esa villa por casi un año, bueno como sea tenemos un año para lograr que controles ese poder chico"- le dijo Jiraiya serio, era muy poco tiempo, pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando recordó su destino actual mientras un sudor recorría su cuerpo - _'¿Porque Nadeshiko?... ¿Ahora como se lo explico al mocoso?'_ \- gimió internamente al ver problemas en el futuro.

 _'Un año para poder lograr controlarlo o habré perdido mi oportunidad'_ \- pensó Naruto con semblante decidido, lo lograría, ganaría el control de ese poder de alguna forma.

"Bien mi niña es tu turno"- dijo la anciana a Karin.

Karin ya decida que preguntar después de ver cuál fue el deseo de Naruto decidió responder -"quiero saber si me queda familia, ¿Cuáles son mis raíces?"-.

Karin sabía que existía una posibilidad que no la dejaran ser parte de _Konoha_ , y aunque le doliera separarse de Naruto, ella quería tener a alguien a quien decir familia… eso sí aún quedaba una familia después de todo.

La anciana volvió a tomarse un tiempo para responder, algo para Karin era una eternidad tormentosa, y cuando la vio mover sus labios, su corazón casi se detuvo.

"De tu familia te quedan dos personas aún con vida, una de ellas Nagato y es el actual líder el _País de la Lluvia_... y Akatsuki"-.

La mente de Jiraiya estaba al mil por hora -"no…"- susurro mientras un sentimiento de presión lo llenaba que casi no podía respirar. Esos tres niños, recordó a los pequeños que conoció en su viaje, no podía creer que Nagato estuviera involucrado en ese grupo criminal, sobre todo con ese _don_ que él tenía.

Mientras tanto Naruto sudo ya que jamás espero que Karin-chan estuviera conectada con el líder de la organización que lo cazaba, enfoco sus ojos hacia la chica y vio cómo sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo - _'e-ella cree que la voy a odiar por esto'_ \- pensó ante entender esa mirada, fue la misma que él le dio cuando confesó lo del Kyubi, antes de que abriera la boca ella se adelantó a él y se hinco bajando la cabeza sorprendiendo a Jiraiya y Naruto.

"L-Lamento mucho el daño que te ha hecho mi familiar Naruto-kun"- tartamudeó la chica mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer -"puedes terminar con mi vida cómo pago por el daño de ese hombre"- gimió.

Jiraiya y Naruto jadearon, Karin estaba ofreciendo su vida para compensar los crímenes de su familiar. Con prontitud Naruto se agachó y la tomó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo -"¡Cállate no digas eso!, jamás pensaría en tomar tu vida, eres importante para mí Karin-chan"- declaró lloroso y culpable el Uzumaki, no podía creer que la pelirroja estuviera dispuesta a pensar algo así por su culpa.

"S-solo no quiero que me odies"- gimió la chica en el pecho del chico sin poder contener las lágrimas -"eres mi mejor amigo, lo único que me queda en este mundo, no soportaría perderte"- lloró.

"Descuida no te odio, tú no me has hecho nada malo, si no lo contrario, has sido una gran amiga, eres mi persona preciosa ahora y no podría perderte jamás, siempre estaré junto a ti"- declaró Naruto tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Mientras ambos chicos seguían de rodillas en ese abrazo, la anciana continuó como si nada hubiera pasado -"además de ese hombre, aún te queda otro familiar, el nieto del hermano de tu propio abuelo, por consiguiente tu primo político, esa persona ha estado cerca de ti constantemente y actualmente está en tus brazos, me refiero al Genin de Konoha y el Jinchūriki del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki"- finalizó con una sonrisa dejando un silencio casi sepulcral.

 _'¿N-Nagato y Naruto están relacionados? ¿Entonces Karin, Nagato y Naruto deben ser...?'_ \- pensó Jiraiya sintiéndose estúpido de no haberlo visto antes - _'el pelo, el chakra enorme, la actitud y perseverancia'_ \- pensó relacionando a los dos pelirrojo con la mujer de su alumno.

 _'¿Somos familia?'_ \- Pensaron Naruto y Karin.

"Tu ascendencia es igual a la de estas personas, tu madre era consciente de esto pero por tu seguridad no te lo quiso revelar"- explicó la anciana -"ambos pertenecen al mismo clan, junto con ese hombre llamado Nagato son lo que queda del _**Clan Uzumaki**_ del extinto _País del Remolino_ "- finalizó la anciana.

"Entonces..."- dijo Karin observando a Naruto mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente

"Entonces..."- repitió Naruto viéndola de igual manera.

"Somos familia"- dijeron ambos.

Después de un minuto de silencio, ambos volvieron a abrazarse sin poder contener los sollozos de alegría por ser una familia oficial.

"¡No estoy sola!"- lloro Karin emocionada mientras abrazaba a su primo

"¡Tengo una familia!"- dijo Naruto también llorando.

Jiraiya solo los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa este momento - _'no me esperaba esto, pero es un lindo giro de los acontecimientos, el chico necesitaba a alguien como ella, una familia, y pues ella no están mala, con esto dudo que piense en traicionar a Naruto'_ \- entonces su semblante cambio a uno serio - _'pero me preocupa que Nagato siga con vida, si es el actual líder de Akatsuki, entonces las cosas son más peligrosas de lo que esperaba, ese chico tenía el_ _ **Rinnegan**_ _y mantener lejos a Naruto de él será algo muy complicado'_ -.

Mientras Jiraiya tenía estos pensamientos, ambos chicos aún seguían abrazados y llorando, cuando algo hizo _clic_ en su mente y se separaron abruptamente señalándose mientras temblaban.

"Espera"- dijo Naruto temeroso -"si somos primos, ¿Eso significa que mi prima me be… be...?"- trato de decir.

Karin al darse cuenta también de eso agregó -"¿Y yo estuve pidiendo que huyera conmigo e imaginaba una relación romántica con… con… con mi…?"- y sin más Karin se desmayó con lágrimas en los ojos y una mueca en la boca.

Naruto siendo aún un chico inmaduro como lo era, hizo lo más normal a su edad, empezó a hacer ruido de náuseas y golpeaba el piso mientras seguía de rodillas -"¡Besé a mi prima! ¡Besé a mi prima!"- y así siguió por un tiempo.

"Bueno, esto será interesante"- dijo Jiraiya divertido mientras ponía unas monedas en la mano de la anciana en pago por sus servicios.

…

• **\ CONTINUARÁ /•**

…

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **La Villa Nadeshiko**_

…

"Naruto y Jiraiya han comenzado su viaje de entrenamiento lleno de eventos y situaciones inesperadas, con la incorporación de la recién descubierta prima de Naruto, Karin ¿Qué será lo que espere a Naruto, Karin y Jiraiya en la Villa de Nadeshiko?, ¿Cuál es el misterio que envuelve el País de las Praderas con la desaparición de Naruto y Karin en el principio de la historia?".

…

• Algunas cosas antes •

 _ **Bien sé que ha pasado un par de semanas y a muchos le gustaría que las historias fueran más constantes, pero ahora que ya puedo moverme un poco más, tengo que recobrar un poco de mi vida, la verdad es algo complicado, no sé si a alguno ah pasado, pero junto con el proceso de recuperación solitario, más con la medicina que tome, me eh vuelto muy paranoico, me da miedo hablar con las personas y mucho más tener que relacionarme con ellas, así que he estado trabajando en esa área y ha sido difícil, además de trabajar un poco para llevar el sustento a la casa.**_

 _ **Pero eso no dice que no eh estado escribiendo, esta semana Yue y yo subimos dos historias, "Una Buena Taza de Té", el Shizune x Naruto de mis proyectos que está bueno y un especial de Halloween que sé que a más de uno le gustara, así que los invito a que lo lean y comenten, su apoyo nos servirá mucho para tener los ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Creo que me es complicado tener semanas de actualizaciones, por ejemplo actualizar estas tres historias es una pérdida de tiempo cuando dos de las historias ya tenían capitulo y tenía que esperarme a tener la tercera lista… mejor se actualizará cuando ya tenga el capítulo, eso sí respetando el día que había dicho.**_

…

• Sobre el Capítulo •

 _ **Algo que me gustó retratar en el capítulo es una visión un poco distinta de los Shinobi de la hoja, muchos hemos leído que Konoha puede ver a Sasuke golpear a un perrito y todos alabarían su acción, lo que quiero es que exista una especie de celo por la aldea, si trataron al papá de Kakashi de mala manera por fallar una misión, con mayor razón odiarían a Sasuke por su acción.**_

 _ **Algo que también no soporte es que el mismo Naruto se empeñara tanto, ósea sé que el confiaba en el cómo su amigo, pero imagínense, que esperaba que pasaría que sucedería si traía de vuelta a Sasuke a la fuerza, que él diría "oh ahora ya estoy de vuelta, tendré que ser buen ninja y ser feliz con mi equipo" eso es lo que no podía entender de Naruto, Sakura y hasta de Ino, el hecho que creyeran que Sasuke aceptaría de buena gana el regresar. Por eso quise poner una situación, un Naruto donde ponía todo en el filo (como Sakura en el capítulo anterior, su vida o Sasuke) aquí era su sueño o su promesa.**_

 _ **Con Karin quise hacerlo diferente, la verdad desde que concebí está historia quise hacer que Karin fuera la hermana de Naruto, se vieran como hermanos, sé que son primos, sé que hay clanes que se casan entre primos, pero lo que yo quiero es una hermandad para ellos, Karin tenía a su madre, Naruto solo tenía al Hokage y en ratos a Iruka y a los Ichiraku, pero ambos estaban solos, el romance no es algo que quiero concebir en ellos, en la primer versión me decían que ellos pueden reconstruir el clan Uzumaki y que sería posible… bueno desde ahora lo aclaro, Naruto no tiene planes de reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki donde quiera que esté.**_

 _ **Tanto Yue como yo estamos trabajando en planear bien la historia, desde a donde queremos dirigirlo hasta el final mismo, así que como dije, puede que tarde un poco porque no queremos darle nada mal hecho, espero su comprensión, además que ambos tenemos compromisos y esto lo hacemos por qué nos gusta escribir juntos y para ustedes.**_

…

• Comentarios •

 _ **Fax15**_ _: Muchas gracias !_

 _ **Shadow Jocker**_ _: Para que veas mi Jōkā, solo los pro podemos hacer cosas así de bárbaras :v_

 _Jajaja si tengo la manía de poner en negrita o cursiva cuando se habla de un nuevo personaje, además que también tengo la manía de contestar los comentarios de oración en oración XD_

 _Yue dice que se siente agradecida que les guste su trabajo, y pues poco a poco vamos a trabajar no solo en esta, si no en más historias._

 _Nos vemos el miércoles en Oscuridad._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Es un gusto y un honor poder escuchar que no solo te gusta, si no que te tomas el tiempo de comentar tus opiniones, en realidad lo aprecio._

 _Espero te guste la historia._

 _ **Angron11**_ _: Opino lo mismo que tú, Sakura tiene mucho potencial, pero en el anime la hicieron tan insoportable (en el manga parecía un poco más decente) ahora deberá crecer un poco, pero para eso necesita un golpe de realidad y te aseguro… se lo daremos._

 _Yo me siento feliz de retomar la historia, Yue y yo estamos trabajando mucho en hacer una historia que les pueda gustar._

 _Además trabajaremos en las personalidades de los personajes, principalmente en los nuevos personajes, por ejemplo la nueva personalidad de Nami la puedes ver en el especial de Halloween que hicimos XD_

 _Saludos y espero tu NaruKarin (aún me duele mi Sakura muerta, revivida y convertida en un monstruo abusivo, como deseaba ser Naruto y convertirla en un polvo difícil de regenerar, cuando haces que esos sentimientos se transmiten es que estás haciendo un buen trabajo)_

 _Nos vemos!_

…

 _ **Sin más que decir nos veremos próximamente, y no se preocupen lo que tardemos, no dejaremos está historia hasta terminarla, significa mucho para nosotros.**_


End file.
